The present invention relates generally and in various embodiments to garments. More specifically, the present invention relates generally and in various embodiments to garments worn to protect the wearer from splinters and abrasions resulting from sliding down, for example, a wooden utility pole.
Although various implementations of the present invention, among many, may be described herein with reference to the specific illustrative embodiments related to particular applications, those skilled in the art will understand that the invention is not in any way intended to be, nor should be, limited to such embodiments and/or applications. Those having ordinary skill in the art and reference to the description of the embodiments disclosed and described herein will recognize that additional modifications, applications, and other embodiments may fall within the scope of the claimed invention, and that there may be additional fields in which the present invention may be practiced.
It can be appreciated that commercial entities and other organizations that employ workers in elevated environments are aware of the potential risks attendant upon work performed in such environments. In view of this awareness, commercial entities and other organizations devote time and resources to promoting the safety of workers performing work in elevated environments to make the performance of work as safe as possible. Promoting safety of workers in elevated environments may involve instituting training programs and/or providing workers with a variety of support devices, support systems, backup devices and systems, and/or other means that promote the stability and safety of workers in elevated environments. Despite the best efforts of an organization to enhance the safety of its workers and reduce the risk of falling from elevated structures, for example, it is nonetheless difficult to eliminate all risks to workers performing work on such elevated structures.
Redundant systems for promoting safety of workers on elevated utility structures may thus sometimes be used. Such redundant systems can sometimes be beneficial in addition to the myriad of existing support systems, methods, devices and/or other apparatus employed by workers on elevated structures to reduce or mitigate risks associated with falling from utility structures, for example.
Climbing utility structures such as wooden utility poles to a certain height is an essential function of some workers employed by, for example, a telecommunications company. These workers regularly climb wooden utility poles as part of their normal work duty in order to install and repair telephone service, for example. The workers use specialized climbing gear such as gaff hooks attached to their climbing boots to assist them in climbing the wooden utility poles. The gaff hooks are designed to dig into the wood and allow the worker to propel their body straight up in a vertical direction. The gaffs must remain dug into the wood to prevent the worker from falling off the pole. To assist the worker in ascending or descending a pole and to provide a measure of safety, often times they wears a safety belt around their waist attached to their hips and strapped around the pole to assist them in climbing the pole. While ascending a wooden utility pole and working at an elevated environment the worker should generally maintain physical contact with the pole with at least three out of the four limbs (right arm, left arm, right leg and left leg).
Despite the use of specialized climbing equipment such as gaffs, safety belts, and other safety devices, from time-to-time workers lose control of the pole while gaff climbing and begin to descend from the pole. While descending, workers tend to grasp or hug the wooden utility pole.